Missing
by Killer Panda01
Summary: Canada decides that he needs a little vacation. So decides to go around the world. Too bad for him that he didn't leave a note. Now the whole world is looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

**Hi! This the first time I ever posted a story on the Hetalia part of fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The personification of Canada sigh as his hold on Kumajiro tighten. Right now he was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on his TV waiting for something good to pop up. His wish was not answered as the only thing on was boring documentaries or some really old shows that he was surprise to see were still airing. He kept on flipping till he reached the murder/mystery channel. The show was about a boy who went suicide but his family wouldn't believe he actually killed himself. This got Canada thinking.

He shot from his seat dropping Kumajiro in the processes. Seeing what he did, he quickly picked up the now upset polar bear. He sat his glaring pet up on the couch. He patted his head and gave a comforting smile.

"Sorry Kuma," Canada apologized.

"It's okay."

"Hey Kuma, what would you do if I committed suicide?" Canada asked.

Kumajiro's eyes went wide. He started hitting Canada with his paws while repeating, "You better not!" Canada laughed at his pet's attempt of "attacking" him while blocking the light hits with his left arm.

"Don't worry I'm not," Canada said through his laughs. Kumajiro immediately stopped his attacks and looked at Canada with teary eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really. It was just asking. I was thinking that maybe I should take a vacation for a few weeks, but I need an excuse to why I'm not here, so I thought about faking my death. What do you think Kuma?"

"Who?"

"Hah, Kumajiro what do you think about me faking suicide?" Canada sighed/

"Nah. That would be too harsh on the hamburger guy," Kumajiro replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe I should just leave a note somewhere where he can see it?" He got a nod in response. He got up to start packing. Once he got all that he needed, he was about to go but got pulled back in by Kumajiro. He tumbled over and fell flat on his butt. He winced as he rubbed his now sore buttocks. He gave subtle glare at Kumajiro.

"What was that for Kuma?"

"The letter."

"Oh yeah. But I don't really think anyone will be coming over here anytime soon," Canada replied. Kumajiro stared at him for a second before walking towards the door. He turned towards his master a made a head movement telling him let's go.

"Okay!" He yelped as he got up and got his luggage. "Hey maybe we should take the private jet seeing as they probably won't let you get on a public plane," Canada suggested.

"Yeah"

* * *

Not long after Canada left someone burst into his house. That person was none other than the personification of America.

"Yo Mattie! Is it okay for me to stay with for this week's world meetings?!" He yelled. Noticing he didn't get any reply, he went to see where his brother was. "Mattie! Where are you?!" he yelled as he searched. He searched the whole house and came up with a conclusion.

"MATTIE'S MISSING!"

* * *

**I hope you like first chapter of the story. I'm going to try updating on Monday. Fave, follow, and review. Also if you're a Reborn fan I also have story there that I going to update later. Probably after I update this one the first. Also this probably the shortest thing I ever wrote.**


	2. Canada

** Canada**

**As promise I updated on the first. Before you start reading...HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hey Kuma," Canada said as he walked side by side his companion. "Where do you think we should go first?" he asked Kumajiro. Kumajiro looked at him for second before shrugging his shoulders. Canada sighed at his pet's apatheticness.

"Okay. How about we go stay in Ontario for the day and leave in the morning, what do you think about that? Since it is Canada day. Why not enjoy it at home?"

"Yeah I guess that's fine," Kumajiro said as he kept walking. Canada raised an eyebrow at.

"You don't really care, do you?" Canada asked his bear. He got a shake of the head as a response. Canada sighed. "This is going to be long trip," Canada muttered under his mouth.

* * *

Germany sat in his seat preparing his papers for the world meeting being held today. This world meeting is quite special. It was a countries birthday per say. It was truly unique seeing as the meeting is being held in said country. He can't really remember what country in was but he knew it would be the looked around him and saw most of the countries were here. Italy was by his talking about pasta. Japan was talking to China about something he couldn't really hear what they were talking about. England and France were arguing over something stupid. Greece was asleep like usual. Everything was was going to start the meeting but was interrupted by the doors being slammed opened. Everyone turned their heads towards the occupant standing in the door way. The person was America. He was panting with sweat running down his face. He like he been running for hours.

"GUYS MATTIE'S GONE MISSING!" America yelled upon entering the meeting room. His automatic answer from everyone with the exception of France was "Who?" France asked, "Mathieu is missing?" America got annoyed by their answer and tried again.

"You know my brother, Canada! He's the main reason we are having this because of him!"

"Ve~. Really I thought it was because it was a nations birthday today," Italy inquired.

"Exactly! It's Mattie's birthday! So we have to find him and celebrate with him!" America said excitedly at the thought of throwing a party. Almost everyone sweat dropped at the American's antics. France came up beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Now, now America," he said continuing to pat his shoulder, "Why don't you sit down," he guided the American to his chair, "and wait till the meeting's over to search for Mathieu. Knowing him he is probably walking around Ottawa blindly looking for something fun to do," the Frenchman reassured him.

"Fine," America said as he puffed out his cheeks a little, "but you're going to help me." France just nodded before going to his own seat. Everyone turned towards Germany waiting for him to start the meeting. He cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"I am very sorry to tell you this but we can't start the meeting without the host which is Canada," Germany announce, "Due to this are actually going to have to look for him." This got a collective groan from almost everyone in the room. Upon hearing the news America immediately sprinted towards to door. Everyone else groggily followed behind him. Sometimes they really hated all that energy he held in that body.

* * *

Canada couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. In front of him was the biggest parade he has ever seen in his life. In front of him were Thousands upon thousands of Canadians all holding mini Canadian flags or face painted in the national colors. Everyone chatting and having fun. He felt joy wield up in him as he stared. Soon enough he decided to stop staring and join in on the fun. He pulled Kumajiro with him in sea of red and white.

Unknown to him almost every country in the world was looking for him. America was screaming "MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Much to the annoyance to those around him. Not long after was America and a few Canadians escorted from the permanence. The others tried to maneuver their way through the crowd while looking for the host country. With the short description from America they started looking for the man. After 4 hours of searching most already gave up, the only one left was America. He kept searching and searching even after the minor setback. He finally gave up after midnight.

For Canada on the other hand, had a great day. He got to mingle with his people. The food was delicious. He saw new Canadian artist trying to rise to the top. It's a said thing he couldn't see the citizenship ceremony this year. Though the highlight of the night was probably the fireworks. They were so pretty when you're up close. Right now he was in his hotel room spread out on the bed. He sighed in content as looked to his side to see Kumajiro curled up in a ball. He let a content smile slip out on his lips.

"Hey Kuma," he whispered. There was no response. "We are going to leave on the morning of the fourth for Al's birthday." Still no response. "Okay goodnight."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Also those who followed/favorite/review thank. I'll try updating on the fourth after that my updating schedule will be messed. One more thing Prussia will not be in this story. There are reasons why. 1) He never really interacts with Canada. You will mostly see me writing about Canada's and America's point of view. I might right about him when he visits Germany but I don't know. 2) The last and most important reason is I don't really like him. It mostly is due to me liking Reborn more than Hetalia. So see him as still Hibird from Hibari and naming him Gilbird. Might seem immature but I'm serious. Well review and follow. **


End file.
